ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Rave
The Second Rave is the 15th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on January 19, 2002 and the English version on September 18, 2004. The bear happens to be Deerhound, one of the legendary Knight of the Blue Sky and not convinced that Haru Glory is the Rave Master. Haru battles Deerhound, in order to prove his skills. Deerhound explains that he was human in the past, fighting alongside Shiba to destroy all the Shadow Stones. Haru receives the Rave Stone. Haru uses the Rave of Knowledge to defeat Schneider. Summary After Haru opens a door, under Tremelo Mountain, Deerhound, a talking bear, come from the inside. Haru notice that he is the bear that he met a moment ago, while Elie questions him. Griffon Kato then begins to jump up and down telling Musica that a talking bear is mysterious. Deerhound states that what is written on the door is "None may enter." Haru tells him that he can't stand still when there is a Rave in there. However, Deerhound states that Rave is what the Rave Master holds. Haru then tells him that he is the Rave Master. Deerhound turns around telling Haru that he still hasn't approved him as the Rave Master. Haru asks Deerhound what does he have to do in order for him to approve him as the Rave Master. He is then challenged by Deerhound to a fight, in order to show him his swordsmanship. Haru charges towards Deerhound at full speed. However, Deerhound easily blocks all of Haru's incoming attacks. Haru is sent flying backwards by one of Deerhound's attack. Haru gets back up and changes the form of the Ten Commandments, surprising Deerhound. Haru knocks Deerhound's sword off his hand but gives him a chance to get it back. Once he gets his sword back, he tells Haru that they will continue inside. They follow him inside until they reach a big room. Once inside, Deerhound tells them that he was the one who built the room and that he is Rave's guard. He also says that he was once a human. Plue and Deerhound give each other a proper greeting. Leaving the rest questioning if they know one another. Deerhound tells them that they do know each other and he begins to tell them of his past. He was once a companion of Shiba Roses and one of Symphonia's four greatest knights. Haru is furious when he hears that he was guarding Rave for 50 years while Shiba was desperately looking for it. Deerhound explains that he was unable to help him because he is dead, and he is not allowed to talk to living people. Haru falls on the floor and begins to cry stating that Shiba must of have lived a sad and lonely life. This enrages Deerhound, he explains that Shiba lived a happy life by just by holding on. He then tells Haru to follow him. Deerhound opens a door telling Haru to come with him, but the others have to stay. Griff feels as if something passed by him. Elie tells him that it was just his imagination. However, the door behind them that was closed, is now open. Musica notices this. Elie and the others begin to play a game while they wait. Inside the room, Deerhound tells Haru all about the war and how it began. Haru is left speechless when he sees all the swords off the dead warriors on the floor. Haru then begins to hear the voices of the brave warriors who fought in the war. Haru falls on the floor once more due to the harsh truth. Deerhound heads towards the center of the sacred ground and retrieves the Rave and hands it to Haru. Telling him that he is worthy of obtaining one of the scatter Raves. Suddenly, Deerhound falls on the floor; Haru begins to ask him what was happening. He then sees a shuriken engraved on Deerhounds back, and afterward, he spots Schneider. Schneider is surprised to see Deerhound get up after he put plenty of sleep pollen on the shuriken and states that it doesn't affect dead people. Schneider then tells them that he was following Haru, the Rave Master, all the way their current location. After Schneider tells them that he heard the whole story, he begins to destroy the holy place where the warriors are sleeping. Haru and Schneider begin to battle. Deerhound notices that Schneider's stance is not of a normal person but of an assassin. They both charge towards one another with incredible speed. Haru uses one of the ten forms, Silfarion, defeating Schneider. Deerhound explains to Haru how the Ten Commandments sword works. Once Haru and Deerhound leave the sacred grounds and go outside, Haru shows Elie and Musica the Rave of Knowledge. Deerhound then questions Elie asking her, "Who are you." However, Elie is unable to answer his question due to her amnesia. Haru then tries to cheer Elie up with Griff. Deerhound looks at Elie, comparing her to Resha Valentine, who looks just like Elie. He subsequently tells them that he can now return to where he belongs. Before he leaves, Deerhound asks Haru if he swears to fight until he achieves true peace, Haru then swears that he will. Deerhound leaves happy to know that Haru is the Rave Master's second generation. Behind them, Shuda and his two henchmen appear. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Deerhound *Haru Glory vs. Schneider (Started and Concluded) Weapons & Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *Shuriken *Two hooks Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc